Heart Delivery
by ouyu-tea
Summary: A protagshipping (Minato x Souji) multichapter (SLIGHT AU) fanfiction. This will be on AO3 soon. Souji had fallen in love Hamuko in second grade, but after a tragedy on Moonlight Bridge, he had no means of stealing her heart anymore. Although eleven years later, he'd soon meet a curious boy with blue hair who still kept her heart. With the scar on his chest to prove it.


/AHAHA IM TRASH- so hi thanks for clicking this fanfic it means a lot! There are some things to remember when reading it, though:

Seta and Arisato are the **same age** and went to the **same grade school**.

This is sorta kinda maybe yes **AU** and the events **after** the first chapter are **POST-P4 ENDING.**

**Minato lives**. Just- I couldn't bear to write his death even after like 5 tries so yeah.

**THIS FANFIC SEEMS TO START OFF AS HAMUKO/MINAKO X SOUJI BUT IT'S ACTUALLY EVENTUAL MINATO X SOUJI PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND.**

thanks!

Mid-afternoon on a Tuesday, a second-grade child named Souji Seta realized had fallen head over heals for another kid in his grade school. Though they were in different classes, they still played outside together occasionally. Her name was Hamuko Arisato and he always thought about the girl with hair clips in her hair. It grew to the extent that he'd run to play with her the first moment Souji got during outdoor time.

After short contemplating, he'd made up his mind to confess to Hamuko later the next day on the swings. As nervous as Souji was, he mustered all of the bravery he could find and went home to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming day.

Actually, Souji had spent so much time worrying about how he'd convey his feelings to the other that he'd completely forgotten to sleep. At all. So there he was, next to Hamuko on the swings, with slight dark marks under his eyes. There was one difference in their usual meetings, however and that was the blue haired boy standing behind her.

"Oh, sorry for this, Souji! He kept following me today so I can't really get him off my back.." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Psst, say hi, Minato!"

He didn't seem to want to, but he introduced himself anyways, "Minato Arisato."

…

…..

"Is that it?" Hamuko frowned worriedly, "It's funny, usually he talks a lot more at home." Souji did a double-take at the statement and shuffled nervously. It was almost time for outdoor time to end.

"At… at home? Are you..?" Although he didn't want it to be true, he could only think of one answer to the given situation. They were married.

Hamuko put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Yep! Minato is my dork little brother!"

"By ten minutes!" He exclaimed out of nowhere, making the two turn around in surprise. "Oh, um.." Minato frowned and scratched at the hems of his school uniform's sleeve.

"Decided to come out of that shell for once, huh." Hamuko sighed and turned to Souji once more, "Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah! Um-" As he gathered his strength to continue, his brave moment was cut off by the sound of a teacher's whistle. Indicating that the children were to go back inside their own classrooms. Hamuko hummed in discontent.

"Awh, man! Sorry, Souji. Maybe you can tell me tomorrow?" She gave a friendly smile and waved goodbye before running to her own classroom. Minato turned to face Souji, nodded, then also left to catch up with his own sister. As much as it pained him to do so, Souji sighed and shook his head.

Tomorrow was just one sleep away.

He was revving to go the next day, this time with proper sleep. Before leaving the house though, Souji's mother had stopped him in the middle of leaving to give him a big, tight hug.

Minutes passed, but Souji couldn't find a trace of Hamuko. He'd given thought to ask Minato, but they were practically strangers (also he couldn't seem to find Minato either).

Soon days had passed, and no trace of either of the two children were found.

Weeks.

And then after a month, he'd finally a glimpse of blue hair and desperately pulled him aside on the playground, "Minato!"

"S-Souji?" He frowned, suddenly wary of the other. Now that Souji had a better look at him, Minato didn't look all too well as he was awfully pale, and his eyes were red with dark circles underneath, "Don't tell me.."

"I was going to ask, where were the two of you this month? Also, you look kinda like you've seen death." He frowned, hoping it didn't come off as too direct.

Minato frowned, and uncomfortably tugged at his arm that Souji still had a hold on, "Do I have to say?"

"Please."

A sigh that was a little too big for such a small kid escaped his mouth, "Do you remember that one Moonlight Bridge accident that was on the news a while ago? .. Me and her were caught in the middle of it."

Oh no. He didn't like where this was going, but he let the boy continue, "I'm.. my parents are gone. And so is Hamuko. Meaning dead. No one is seeing them again.." There's the kicker. In his young seven years of life, Souji was lucky enough to never experience death head-on. It seemed like something only from the news on TV that existed.

But death was very much real, and it was practically standing right in front of him. He guessed Minato wasn't that used to the concept either, as sudden signs of despair shown through, like the lack of sleep and red eyes from crying.

"I'm gonna be moving to a different place soon, an orphanage because there isn't any family left." He spoke almost monotonously. There was too much information surrounding Souji at once, he didn't know what to say.

"But.. how am I supposed to catch her heart if she's gone..?" He'd heard the line from cheesy romance movies several times.

The statement seemed to pique Minato's interest for a second, as he proceeded to unbutton the top of his shirt slightly, "I'm not sure if I should throw it, but you can have it if you want."

On his chest were several black stitches.

"They called it a 'transplant' or some other big word. Apparently I'm always with her now, but if you want it you can take it. I don't know why I need a heart."


End file.
